When sam's secret is out
by Girlzandy1
Summary: Secuela del episodio iOMG, claro que despues de iPWV , ADVERTENCIA: aquellos que aun no han visto el episodio veanlo o leanlo en icarlywiki para que entiendan este fanfic. T por lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

When Sam's secret is out

Secuela del episodio iOMG, claro que despues de iPWV

POV freddie

me levante para ir a la escuela, por alguna razon de moria de nervios, como se supone que iba a mirar a sam despues de aquel beso? las palabras de sam retunbaban en mi cabeza como si no tuviera final : Lo siento, esta bien. .. "freddie! " oh demonios.. habia pensado tanto en sam que deje de pensar en como se lo diria carly. "Hey carly, como te va?" "bien " Habia algo raro en carly no lo sé.. hoy la note extraña" y... " "y..? que?" "como la haz pasado estos ultimos dias? vamos no hay algo que le quieras contar a la vieja carly?" "yo... " oh demonios, acaso sam le habia contado a carly que me beso? - "freddie! " me tomo de los brazos y me miro amenzantemente "YA LO SE TODO" " a que te refieres?" "SE QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON SAM "cuantas mentiras podra haberle contado sam a carly? "No estoy saliendo con sam" " pero pero.. el beso " la corte " EL BESO? como sabes de ese beso? " dije tartamudeando, no me gusta recordarlo Yo vi perfectamente desde la ventana del salon de clases como se besuqueaban - dijo con las cejas levantadas-

-ella fue la que me beso, yo nunca saldría con sam- exclame muy molesto pero no me imagine que iba a suceder en ese mismo instante - - Yo dije que lo sentía - exclamo sam que estaba detrás mio mientras corria llorando por los pasillos - - Sam , esta llorando - dijo carly - es mejor que vaya a verla - No carly, ya ire yo a verla - que bien fredward, quieres otro beso mas? –

-Pero tenemos biologia, un examen importante - No pude creer lo que salio de mi boca en ese preciso instante- Para mi sam es mas importante que un estupido examen. POV Sam Aun no podia creerlo, como me pude enamorar de fredward? como puede ser la unica cosa que pienso en el dia, y ahora me dejo muy en claro que no le gusto, seguro saldrá con carly, y todos felices no? de todas maneras, la escuela odiaria que freddie tenga una novia que le quita el almuerzo a los niños menores.. pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz me dijo Hey,que haces aqui? - exclamo alguien - - cuando voltee para ver quien era - Hola brad Porque estas llorando que te ha pasado? - brad puede ser un buen amigo a veces- Nada - dije mas calmada, no podia decirle lo que me estaba pasando, ni carly lo entenderia- Segura? - Me dijo extendiendo sus brazos para un abrazo- No - fue entonces donde me destroze llorando en los brazos de brad como una completa idiota- Esta bien, no se lo que te pasa, pero conmigo puedes llorar- dijo brad muy dulcemente-

POV freddie

Por fin di donde estaba sam, pero pude ver que ya no estaba llorando, estaba en los brazos de aquel chico nuevo brad, se me hizo muy incomoda la situacion, me enoje demasiado con sam, no sabia que era exactamente lo que sentia en aquel momento, corri y me senti incomodo Despues de la escuela dudaba si ir a lo de carly o no, pues sam ya era demasiado buena con lo tecnico y si me reportaba enfermo podría manejar todo, ella es asombrosa con la tecnologia..

Que opinan sigo el fic? No olviden dejar reviews Love, Girlandy


	2. Chapter 2

**Caaro13** uups lo siento, yo lo termine de editar y me salio asi, pero este episodio si estara mas leible jeje

**Sabrynaseddie** si voy a seguir con el fic, bueno es como freddie lo esta tomando por sorpresa.

Continuacion del capitulo 1

. POV freddie

Al final decidi asistir a icarly, despues de todo moria por carly y por una insignificancia como los sentimientos de sam ( A/N: que malo es freddie verdad ? ¬¬) abri la puerta, y alli estaba ella... el demonio rubio sentado en el sofa de carly. " hey, sam.." le dije, pero al parecer ella no me hacia caso " hey... " repeti, esta vez ella volteo con una expresion de molestia en su rostro " esta bien... no te molesto mas " sam volteo en cuanto le dije esto y siguio mirando televisión, decidi romper el hielo tan duro que habia puesto sam, pues aun era mi amiga, una loca amiga, pero en fin. me sente al costado de ella " Hey, ese no es el programa de lucha que tanto te gusta? " me rendi, no habia respuesta de parte de ella " si ... " eso es lo unico que dijo y justo cuando pense que iba a hablarme aparece la persona que menos queria en ese momento.. " freddie, estas aqui" dijo carly, " hey carly " me levante para saludar a carly mientras sam me mandaba una mirada de odio, confusion pero sobre todo eso odio. La rubia se levanto a atacar el refrigerador de carly, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sam no me dirijio la palabra.. hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Brad y ella se volvieron mejores amigos, salian juntos, hacian trabajos escolares juntos, sam solo aparecia para icarly. porque tenia un compromiso con su mejor amiga, las cosas con carly tampoco fueron las mismas.

Pov Carly

Las cosas despues de aquel beso no fueron las mismas, freddie siempre anda callado, pensativo, raramente triste, sam pasa mas tiempo con brad, se ha distanciado de mi, me siento muy mal, sera que icarly tiene final como todo? yo no podia permitir que la "relacion" de mis dos mejores amigos terminara así. despues de todo, ME DEJARON SOLA ): asi que al dia siguiente le envie un mensaje de texto a freddie

de: Carly : D

Para: freddie

Hey freddie, que dices? a licuados locos despues de la escuela.

de : freddie

Para: Carly : D

Ahi te veo carly, freddie.

El primer pez mordio el anzuelo, ahora falta el segundo y el mas dificil de todos

de : Carly

para : Sam

Sam, necesito hablar contigo , vienes a licuados locos despues de la escuela? vamos tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos

de : Sam

Para: Carly

Ok carly, ahi te vere trae jamon

. Era simplemente perfecto tenia que lograr que sam y freddie se hablen, despues de todo yo se que Freddie puede llegar a sentir algo por sam. yo misma fui testigo de ese beso.

POV Sam

por fin hablaria con carly y aclararia las cosas, que amo a freddie pero si el es feliz a su lado que este feliz con ella me alejare y conseguire un nuevo amigo para molestar. nunca habra nadie igual a freddie, pero podria encontrar un reemplazo...

POV freddie

Era cuestion de tiempo, me veria a solas con carly, aun puedo recordar cuando bailamos cuando todos se fueron. y aun puedo recordar que vi a sam entrar e irse tristemente, yo la vi pero nunca le dije nada.. porque mis pensamientos estan relacionados con sam? que me esta pasando? porque siento esto? tenia que verme con sam uno de estos dias eso era seguro, quiza la invitaria a cenar a mi casa para aclarar ciertas cosas que dejamos inconclusas.

Reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kateseddie123**

Gracias, ahí viene el capitulo 3

**Sabrynaseddie**

Gracias por seguir mi fic (: ahi te va el capitulo 3

**SeddieGirl13**

Gracias , saludos

**Mistress of the strange**

Era un problema de tipeo, pero ya lo solucioné igual gracias por leer mi fic (:

POV freddie

Era cuestion de tiempo, me veria a solas con carly, aun puedo recordar cuando bailamos cuando todos se fueron. y aun puedo recordar que vi a sam entrar e irse tristemente, yo la vi pero nunca le dije nada.. porque mis pensamientos estan relacionados con sam? que me esta pasando? porque siento esto? tenia que verme con sam uno de estos dias eso era seguro, quiza la invitaria a cenar a mi casa para aclarar ciertas cosas que dejamos inconclusas.

Entre a licuados locos, cuando vi una escena que no me gusto para nada, carly y SAM sentadas en una misma mesa, riendose y conversando como en los viejos tiempos.. estaba dispuesto a irme pero carly me vio, muy tarde freddie afronta a sam " Freddie, llegaste " dijo la morena, mientras su amiga rubia desviaba la mirada, ella estaba tan hermosa, siempre he creido que sam es hermosa, aun mas que carly.. pero su personalidad mata su hermoso exterior. " Freddie? " carly me saco de mis pensamientos.. " freddie estas bien? " , le atine solo a decir " si carly, nos sentamos? " me sente en medio de las dos chicas, cuando carly dijo " tengo que ir al baño" y se fue, dejandome solo con sam...

POV Sam

La situacion era incomoda, claro que conosco a carly y se que todo esto fue planeado para reconciliarme por asi decirlo por freddie, claro que seguia amandolo, pero que mas decir cuando sus crueles palabras aun retunbaban en lo mas profundo de mi mente?, Nunca saldria con sam. una lagrima cayo por mi rostro al recordar eso.. " sam, que pasa? " no podia evitar derretirme cuando me miraba, esa mirada que me hacia sentir bien , segura, protegida, pero freddie no podria saberlo. nunca habia abierto mi corazon a nadie, y menos lo haria con la persona que mas daño me ha hecho.. respondi " nada freddo " freddie me miro extrañado, como si no supiera que decirme " hemos vuelto a la normalidad? " a que se referia con normalidad? " Normalidad ? " le pregunte " si, despues de ... ya sabes" tenia que aclarar todo con el de una vez por todas vamos puckett no seas cobarde " supongo que si, deberia cambiar ? " le pregunte, que tonta soy.. seguro ahora mismo se reira de mi " No " me dijo con seguridad, ya no me tenia miedo, haz perdido puckett " ok " , "entonces amigos?" dijo freddie, " Sip " le dije yo seria. por fin carly vino ... " y chicos, me perdi de algo?" como siempre tan entrometida shay " nope " dije yo .. " de nada " dijo freddie.

POV general

Carly, insatisfecha con esa respuesta, trato de averiguar mas alla de un simple no paso nada. " y .. que planes para m as tarde?" dijo carly, " pasare toda la tarde en casa, soportando por besuqueos de mi mama con su nuevo novio frances y no tengo a donde ir aparte de mi casa" respondio sam fastidiada, " y porque no vienen las dos a mi casa en la tarde? " pregunto freddie a las dos chicas " a sam y a mi nos encantaría, verdad sam? " pregunto carly con una sonrisa picara dirijiendose a la rubia , " Em... supongo" respondio sam con incomodidad.

En ese momento habian dos hechos que sam no podía olvidar, el primer beso, y cuando carly y Freddie estuvieron juntos " estan hechos el uno para el otro " penso " ella es perfecta y yo... yo soy sam" se dijo a si misma la rubia ...

El celular de carly sonó, era Spencer quien necesitaba ayuda en una de sus muchas esculturas.. carly se fue, dejando a sam y a freddie solos en una mesa de Licuados locos, la rubia estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando el muchacho la agarro del brazo " No huyas sam" dijo freddie mirando a sus ojos azules, en los que podria perderse mientras la miraba, ella se sento ambos no se dijeron nada, tocaban una bella cancion...

Did i tell you i knew your name?

but it seems that i lost it

Did i tell you is my own game?

This is not your problem...( A/N: AKA running away)

sus bocas estaban a pocos milimetros de estar juntas, cuando sam reacciono y se alejo de freddie haciendo un silencio incomodo " Prometimos que no volvería a pasar " dijo sam cuando freddie volvio al realidad y se dijo a si mismo: ella no es carly

hubieron 5 minutos de silencio incomodo cuando de pronto freddie acaricio la cara de sam, la acerco a el y le planto un beso en los labios, la rubia correspondio, duro 10 segundos " y ahora que? " dijo sam " estamos saliendo? " pregunto freddie " no lo se "

Que pasará con sam y freddie?

Love, girlzandy

Gracias por las reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

): LO SIENTO, se que no he escrito capitulo nuevo en mucho tiempo pero estoy en exámenes finales entiéndanme, y la próxima semana cumplo 15 años , si voy a hacer fiesta jeje

Aquí el siguiente capitulo ;)

POV Sam

Ahí lo tenia en frente mio, dios mio nos habíamos besado? Era enserio? Freddie solo se digno a mirarme muy incomodo, mientras yo me moria de ganas de volverlo a besar de sentir sus labios y los mios, de decirle cuanto lo amaba y despues de esto, quizá el también me amaba? Por fin abrió la boca y solo atino a decirme

Sam, lo siento por eso.. no le golpees – dijo tapándose el rostro

No te voy a golpear freddo – le dije , ofreció pagar la cuenta.. caminamos juntos hacia su casa, su neurótica madre no estaba afortunadamente carly tampoco, asi que nos quedamos los dos solos toda la tarde, yo con freddie al lado en un sofá, terminamos viendo Grease compartiendo unas cuantas risas, cayo la noche, si mi mama fuese una persona normal estaría bombardeándome de mensajes de texto o llamadas preguntando donde esta su hija, pero ella está con un novio, un tipo que no me lleva, pero que si me da mucho dinero para que me vaya y los deje solos, de pronto freddie me ofreció ir a caminar, mi trasero no se sentía muy comodo de estar sentada toda la maldita tarde, carly no se manifestó nunca, tendré que hablar con ella mas tarde, fuimos a parar a la salida de emergencias alli fue donde compartimos nuestro primer beso, " Hay una magnifica vista aquí " Dijo el tecnicucho de carly

" Ya lo creo, la noche esta preciosa " Por alguna razón deje mis pensamientos de lado y me uni a ver las estrellas con freddie en un pequeño lugar que los dos compartíamos, " cuando me siento solo, triste o simplemente quiero pensar, vengo aquí sabes? " asentí con la cabeza, yo sabia perfectamente donde venia freddie cada que carly lo heria " Lo se " " Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras " me quede callada un minuto y freddie pregunto " en que piensas? "

" En nada freddo, estoy bien " el no me dijo nada, solo me abrazo, y me dijo " cuando quieras hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo " sin querer, ya me había enamorado.. pero todo se destruyo cuando el dijo.. " y con carly " me callo como un valde de agua fría, la chica perfecta, la que todo el colegio desea y venera, carly shay, mi mejor amiga, lo mejor de lo mejor, la chica que nunca podré ser, de la que freddie nunca se enamoraría. " um… " dijo freddie como intentando romper el hielo " umm.. que? " dije yo, " Te haz dado cuenta que no me haz insultado en casi 10 minutos? Es un logro sam wow " " no tan rápido fredduchini " uups muy tarde para ti freddie, " jajajaja tu nunca cambias princesa puckett" No vuelvas a llamarme así fredalupe" le conteste, " ok ok " dijo freddie.

POV Carly

Desde que me fui de licuados locos, por un engaño claro, decidi caminar por ahí haber que hacia, espero que esos dos ya hayan arreglado las cosas o las hayan mejorado :D ya saben a que me refiero, Oscurecio rápido, y Spencer iba a estar preocupado si no llegaba a tiempo ,asi que fui lo mas rápido a mi casa, cuando antes de entrar vi a sam saliendo de la casa de freddie, me detuve y la mire cuando freddie cerro la puerta, ni siquiera me había visto jeje " Sam.. " sam volteo repentinamente y se quedo helada al verme " tu, me viste saliendo de la casa de freddo?" me rei y asentí con la cabeza " claro que si sam, cuéntame.. porque estabas ahí?" sam se quedo pensando " Porque cierta persona me dejo con el ñoño en licuados locos" " se ve que pasaron una excelente tarde " dije yo " Mama no tenia nada mejor que hacer " respondió mi amiga rubia .

POV General

Sam y freddie volvieron a lo mismo, carly ya sabia que a sam le gustaba freddie..

" MUERO DE HAMBRE" entro sam por los corredores agarrándose el estomago cuando vio a freddie comiendo una hamburguesa " DAMELA, FREDO" grito arrebatándole la hamburguesa a freddie " Oye… " dijo el fastidiado " Ya, calma chicos" dijo carly con tranquilidad " Damela sam, es mia porfin puedo comer algo grasoso y que no es nutritivo, damela" se quejo el castaño, " Hay días donde ustedes dos actúan como marido y mujer " " Freddie es la mujer " dijo sam riéndose al ver la cara de fastidio de freddie

Fin del capitulo, si puedo en unas horas les escribo más

Deséenme suerte para que todo salga bien con mi fiesta (:

Reviews? :D

Girlzandy.


	5. LO SIENTO :

SE QUE ME MATARAN!

Mas vale tarde que nunca, me gusta mucho en lo personal esta historia ya estaba dispuesta a dejar fan fiction porque ya casi escribia sin inspiración y no me salían las historias, decidi tomarme un tiempo y me anime a continuar con mis fics despues de ver las promo de ilost my mind, la historia seguirá si ustedes lo deciden. Estoy dispuesta a continuar si aun quieren leerla. Sino comenzaré con otra historia y borraré esta. Y para no hacerlos esperar con fics normales comenzare escribiendo one shot en mis momentos de inspiración.

En serio lo siento, espero no me odien por dejarlos así.

:)

Girlzandy


End file.
